After several times of oil shocks, people nowadays are extremely concerned over supply of the petroleum energy, fuel cost and pollution of living environment caused from oil. Therefore, dependence of oil supply is gradually switched to other natural clean energies such as solar energy, wind energy and hydraulic energy in order to substitute the gradually exhausted energy, i.e. petroleum, and increase the quality of living environment. However, due to limitation of latitude and structure of the globe, solar energy and wind energy are not always available for use, while hydraulic energy which is a mechanical kinetic energy of rotation converted from kinetic energy of flowing water has been widely utilized. Availability of hydraulic energy is largely affected by amount and velocity of water in a river, therefore, the hydraulic energy generating device will be useless in the dry season, while it will be easily damaged in water season when water velocity is very high.
Accordingly, the present inventor through tremeudous efforts has now disclosed novel power generating device by utilizing wave impact of sea water wherein energy source of the mechanical device comes from power generated by impulsion force of impacted wave in the sea.